Dalton Academy Warblerland
by Kaitlyn luvs Dalton
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and i wanted to write it about my favorite fanfiction "Dalton" by CP Coulter since she was my insperastion to start writing fanfiction so this is basicly how i would have writen "Dalton". Please forgive me for bad grammer and spelling. I am rating it K becasue some people might not want their children reading about kissing which i promise will be some.
1. Coffee

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine had said for the 20th time just since they had walked into the Lima Bean, and they hadn't even sat down yet. "It's not a big deal. I swear," Kurt said as he picked up two of the four coffee cups on the counter. "Yes it is! I could have at least told you how bad the dorms are before you got your heart set on move to them!" Blaine sounded very sorry, but there wasn't even anything to be sorry about. "Blaine even if you had told me it wouldn't have changed my decision; I really didn't have a choice any way! Westerville is to far form Lima for me to drive to school every morning and I would have to get up at like 5 in the morning every day just so I could do my moisturizing regimen and drive to school just so I could get to school just before 1st period." Kurt paused for a second and then looked over at Blaine affectionately. "And besides, boarding at Dalton means I get to spend more time with you." Blaine felt his cheeks heat up under the stare of Kurt's beautiful blue eyes.

The reached their usual table in the very back of the shop. They sat down right next to each other and sat the two extra cups across from them. They were sitting so close that that every time Blaine breathed his arm brushed Kurt's. Kurt reached his had under the table and found Blaine's hand and laced his fingers through the other boy's fingers. Blaine's heart caught in his throat as Kurt leaned down so his blue eyes were looking right into his hazel ones. Then Blaine slowly leaned forward tilting his head just slightly as both boys closed their eyes, just as their lips were centimeters away from each other's, so close that their eyelashes brushed, Rachael skipped up, perkier than ever, with Mercedes trailing behind her at about half the speed. "Hi!" she said. Blaine let a sad whimper escape from his lips. Mercedes' eyes grew the size of dinner plates when she realized what her over excited friend had just interrupted. "_Rachael!" _she hissed through clenched teeth. Then it dawned on Rachael. "Oh! Oh my god! I am so sorry! Please carry on!" she said. She felt like the dumbest person on Earth right then. This didn't matter to Blaine though he just leaned a half a centimeter closer before Kurt put his hand on his chest to stop him from leaning closer. Blaine looked at Kurt with hurt in his eyes. _Why doesn't he want to kiss me in front of his friends? It's not like Rachael and Finn don't practically make out in front of us on our double dates! And Mercedes and Sam kiss in public all the time! Is he embarrassed by me? _At the same time Kurt was having his own army of thoughts race through his mind. _Oh god Blaine is so adorable! Oh god I want to kiss him so bad! I just- I can't. I mean I don't want to make this anymore awkward then it already is, we're already opponents at sectionals. _And with this a thought ran to his mind. He quickly turned around and gave Blaine a soft peck on the cheek. "Oh come on! You have got to be kidding me! The whole glee club has been watching guys like hawks! Even when you're at Dalton! And that's what we get! Just- ugh!" Rachael almost screeched at them. "_Rachael! Really?! Do I need to cover your mouth with duct tape?!" _Mercedes hissed eyes blazing. "But really guys, we have never seen you guys kiss and we practically stalk you. Wait! Have those Dalton boys ever seen you guys kiss?" Mercedes asked like she was interrogating a prime suspect in a mass murder. "Of course we have! Everyone in Winsor has!" Ethan chimed in as he and Evan stopped right in front of their table with Wes and David trailing not far behind them. "We have to make sure White Rabbit doesn't hurt our little Alice!" "So we asked Caterpillar to install cameras in both his and White Rabbits rooms!" and with that they pulled up chairs from a nearby table and placed them on either side of Kurt and sat down simultaneously grinning the same Cheshire cat smiles. "You did _what_?!" Kurt asked his eyes growing to be the size of tea cups, cheeks burning red as cherries. He was horrified, and he was positive that his face showed it too. He prayed to whatever being that lived beyond that he had not just heard them correctly. The twin's smiles both faded to small guilty, apologetic half smiles. "We're sorry Alice." They said together. "We just want to make sure your safe and that Rabbit doesn't hurt you exceptionally after what happened last time." Ethan said rapping Kurt in a big hug "We just care about you too much to let anything happen to you on are watch!" Evan cried coping his brother's actions and they both cried into Kurt's shoulders. At heart Kurt knew they meant well. But he personally was going to demand that Han take down whatever little spy cameras he has set up. But for now he was going to try not to strangle the two boys crying boys that were just being over dramatic like always because really the crying was just put on. Kurt was pulled from his train of thought by a sudden flash of light coming from none other than Wes' phone. Kurt had been so lost I n thought that he hadn't even realized that his two other best friends had sat down. Ethan and Evan still hadn't removed their arms from around him and still had their heads buried in his shoulders. "You know Kurt you should be flattered. The Tweedles never show this much passion in protecting a single person before. Actually you should be honored that they have named you their Alice in Warblerland." David said matter-of-factly with nods and words of agreement from around the table, except from Mercedes and Rachael who were looking at them all like they all had two heads. "Why in the world do they keep calling you Alice? And what is Warblerland? And why did he just Wes just call them 'The Tweedles'? And who's 'The Caterpillar'? And why does this all sound so familiar?" Rachael questioned like she had just heard a conversation going on in a foreign langue, which, in a way, she had. "I don't want drag you into the craziest that is my life now." Kurt said with a smile and with that the twins pulled their heads away from Kurt's shoulders, although they each kept an arm around him, and smiled their signature identical smiles. "We all have to get back to campus anyway before Charlie 'locks' the doors." Evan said. Then everyone at the table burst into fits of laughter except Mercedes and Rachael who missed the little inside joke. "Ok I guess we have to go 'cedes." Kurt said with a frown. "Ok Boo. Text me when you get back to Dalton!" Mercedes sighed. And with that the small group stood and Kurt walked over and gave both the girls a hug. The twins waved furiously at the girls. "bye beautiful talking flowers! Say hello to your flower friends for us!" the twins said together. Kurt smiled to himself thinking _wow this is my life now. At least I know this is a good change. I hope… _and with that the small group left The Lima Bean and part their ways at the parking lot each going to their own cars except Kurt and Blaine who drove together.

The group arrived at the doors of Windsor right before curfew all out of breath from running from the parking lot. They all burst through the doors to find Reed and Dwight where the only occupants. Reed jumped up and tripped on the rug and fell face forward on the ground. Dwight on the other hand, who had his back to the door when it open, whirled around and spayed his holy water right in Kurt's face. Kurt just gaped at Dwight like a dead fish while everyone else in the room burst into laughter except Dwight who turn quickly and ran towards the stairs. "Please Kurt! Don't kill me! Please! PLEASE!" Dwight screamed halfway up the stairs. Then Kurt realized what had just happened and broke down into a fit of laughter. At that moment everyone stop giggling for a minute and stared at Kurt who couldn't even be bothered to notice everyone staring at him. Dwight, frightened even more by Kurt's reaction, took out his baggy salt and quickly formed a ring around himself then threw the bag to Reed and yelled, "Hurry put a ring of protection around yourself!" at this Kurt looked up and saw a m ix of different emotions on his friends faces that were all staring at him, Dwight's horrified, Ethan, Evan, Wes, and David's amused, and Blaine and Reed's very confused. "What?" he asked starting to become scared himself at why they were all staring at him. "It looks like Windsor is finally starting to change you! I mean you normally would have freaked out and chased Dwight around Windsor. But your laughing!" Evan cheered. Kurt blushed and then looked up to see everyone was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh shut up!" he giggled. Then everyone ran up and swallowed him a big group hug.


	2. Kurosky Troubles

Kurt woke up two days later to see his room covered in covered in coffee cups. This over the past week had become such a normal thing it didn't even startle Kurt anymore. He sat up and grabbed the closest cup to his bed and walked over to his closet he grabbed his blazer, tie, slacks, and white dress shirt and walked to his bathroom and shut the door behind him. Inside the bathroom he adjusted the water in the sink to the right temperature and splashed his face. Kurt stood there as he felt the water trickle down his face and land on the sink. He looked up at the reflection in the mirror. Only to see his reflection was not the only one there. Kurt turned to the other person in the reflection and gasped, because there was no way his imagination could pull a trick like this on him. "Did you really think that you could come to this little _gay _school and escape me? Are you really that _stupid_? Did you think you could come here and tell my secret and get away with it? Did you?" Dave Kurosky asked anger present in his voice. Kurt felt tears fall down his cheeks. He closed his eyes so tight that if this was a cartoon his eyes lids would rip like SpongeBob's did in an episode he used to love as a kid. "Did you?" Dave repeated, his voice getting more angrily and frustrated by the word. Kurt kept his lips sealed, not trusting his voice not to crack or quiver. "_Answer me!_" Kurosky yelled stepping closer. Kurt opened his eyes and a smothered sob escaped his lips as he tried to press himself further into the sink counter. "I didn't tell anyone Dave. I promise!" Kurt cried. "You know what? I don't believe you!" then Dave pulled out a knife. The sharp, long blade caught the light and shined and Kurt gasped knowing the knife was meant for him. "And as you should know Kurt, I am a man of my word." Then he lunged forward and Kurt screamed like his life depended on it, because it did.

Kurt jolted upright in bed and gasped. He ran his hands over his body franticly looking for stab wounds. Nothing. Kurt allowed relive to flood over himself then broke down into tears. The twins hadn't yet covered his room in coffee which means it was really early and that they would be coming soon so Kurt tried to calm himself down to no avail. "It was just a dream Kurt. Calm down. It wasn't real. Kurosky isn't here. You're safe. He's gone. He can't hurt you." Kurt had no idea when he started talking out loud but the next thing he knew the door to his room burst open and in walked Ethan and Evan each holding several cups of coffee. "Alice?" Evan said. "Oh my god! Are you ok? You're crying!" Ethan said in a concerned voice. Both twins sat their cups on the table and ran over to Kurt's bed and collapsed on it rapping him in a hug. "What happened Alice?" "H-he t-tr-tried to k-kill m-me." Kurt managed between sobs. Ethan and Evan's eyes both grew to the size of dinner plates and shuddered involuntarily. "w-who?" Evan asked in a quiet voice, hugging Kurt a lot closer than before. They tried to get Kurt to stop shaking but couldn't even bring themselves to stop shaking. "k-k-Kurosky." Kurt was hit with a fresh wave of sobs when he said his name. "Why did he try to k-kill you?" Ethan asked his voice cracked on the word _kill. Why would anyone want to kill someone like our Alice? _Ethan thought._ I don't know. They must not have a heart. Alice is too sweet to have ever done something bad enough to be killed! _Evan thought. "Do you want us to stay here with you tonight Alice?" Ethan asked even though he and Evan both knew even if the answer was no they were still staying there if not for Kurt, then for themselves. Kurt nodded into their chests "Y-yes." Kurt said weakly. The twins nodded weakly and hugged Kurt closer. "Ok we will be right back. Ok?" Evan said already loosening his grip on Kurt and his brother doing the same. "O-okay." With that Ethan and Evan sprung of the bed and towards the door never completely taking their eyes of Kurt. Then they shut the door leaving Kurt by himself.

Blaine woke up to a frantic banging on his door. He slowly made his way over to the door, swinging it open to reveal two crying twins. Suddenly he wasn't even the slightest bit tired, in fact he was highly alert. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked voice dripping with concern. "It's Alice." Evan said sounding extreamly worried "He-he said someone tried to kill him!" Ethan screamed bursting into a fresh wave of tears and burying his head in his twins sholder. "_What?!"_ Blaine yelled eyes growing to full size. "Someone tried to kill our Alice! We are all sleeping in his room tonight and we wanted to know if you would come too." Ethan said his voice smothered by his brothers sholder."Y-yeah." Then he walked across the hall and to into Kurt's room to find the boy in question siting on his bed with his legs pulled to his chest and head buried in his knees. "Kurt?" Blaine finally managed. At the mention of his name Kurt jumped and started to cry again. "Please! Leave me alone! I didn't tell anyone! I promise! Don't kill me! Please!" Kurt broke down into more frantic breathing and larger sobs.

Ethan and Evan opened Wes and David's room not even bothering to knock. "Get up! It's an emergancy! Alice needs us!" the twins said together clearly in distraught. "What?" Wes muttered sleeply. "Yeah, could you fill us in?" David yawned. "Didn't you hear us? It's an emergancy! We don't have time! Alice needs us!" Ethan screamed. "Fine!" David said getting out of bed. "We're coming!" Wes said, annoyed to have been woken up so early, but also not mad because he was helping his friend.

Reed was still up painting his new portrait for his mothers gala right before New Years. Suddenly his door was opened by a worried looking Evan. "Come on Doormouse Alice needs us!" Ethan said franticly. "What? Why?" Reed asked already drying his hands off on his smock and heading towards the door. "Evan and I will explain later." Ethan said trying hard not to burst into tears again. "Okay." Reed said not wanting to press for more information and push Ethan off the edge because he looked like he was ready to pull his own hair out.

Dwight was awaken from his sleep by a rapid fire of knocks on his door suprisingly it didn't wake up his roomate. _Mental note: rember to soak his sheets in holy water and line his bed with salt… _Dwight was pulled from his thoughts by another round of knocking. "wh-who is it?" _oh no it's the witching hour! It has to be some evil demon that has come to kidnap me and use me for some type of evil witchcraft! _Dwight grabbed his crossbow, salt, and holy water bottle. "It's Evan! Come on Alice needs us!" Evan yelled through the door. "What kind of protection?" Dwight asked curiously. "He needs protection from an evil heartless being who said he was going to kill him!" Evan said getting frustrated. Dwight walked over to his door and opened it. "Cross the salt line first." He said stubbornly to Evan's face. Ethan took one giant step over to the salt line and looked Dwight straight in the eyes frustration sending daggers Dwight's way. "Can we go help Alice now? Please?" Evan begged. "Yes." Dwight said.

As soon as Dwight and Evan walked through the door Evan ran over to the bed and took his earlier position of hugging Kurt with his brother and joined in as everyone else tried to comfort Kurt while his sobs had died down to small hiccups. Dwight walked around the room and lined the windows and doors with salt. After Dwight was done he walked over to Kurt and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Dwight asked eyes full of concern. Kurt seemed to think over his answer before he slowly nodded. "Are you sure?" Reed asked not truly believing his best friend. "Yeah." Kurt said weakly. He could tell no one believed him and it bothered him that he had caused them all this much worry and now he was lying to them. Because he knew that he wasn't ok. What if Kurosky was still true to his word? What if he really would kill him? Wes and David got up and with a final goodnight both fell asleep at opposite ends of the couch. Blaine was the next to leave to one of the extra beds after losing a battle with the Tweedles about who slept in the bed with Kurt. Next was Reed who slept in the other spare bed after a long comforting speech to Kurt. Next was Dwight who took the twins comforters and his own and made a bed on the ground next to Kurt's bed. Then the only ones awake were the twins and Kurt. "Hey guys?" Kurt asked "Yes Alice?" the twins said together sleepily. "Thank you." Kurt said voice sincere "For what?" Ethan asked confused. "For making me fell at home. And for helping me through this tonight. And for taking me under your wing when I did nothing to deserve it and when you knew nothing about me. I mean you guys didn't judge me or anything never questioned me on things I did or my actions or plans you just accepted it and went with it no matter how crazy my ideas seemed. And you do all these things to make sure I'm happy and safe I mean every day you cover my room in coffee cups and leave special notes on them and I have never told you this but it makes me smile and makes me laugh and it makes me happy and it makes my day. And I am so happy that I have you guys and Wes and David and Reed and Blaine and Dwight to help me face the world and to have at my side for everything and just to be best friends with. And you guys are the best people I have ever met I mean you al can be so crazy sometimes and you make me want to pull my hair out but you can also be funny and goofy and mushy and your always so honest and carefree and adventurous and sweet and loyal and you guys have the biggest hearts ever and you have the goofiest smiles and I love you guys all so much and no matter what happens I will always remember you and laugh at the memories." Kurt said by the end of his little Hallmark moment they were all in tears. "We love you too Alice!" the twins said together. Then they both enveloped Kurt in a hug then they all started to slowly drift off to sleep. _Click!_ Was the last thing Kurt heard before he drifted to sleep. _Aww! I can't believe I got that on film! _Was the last thing Dwight thought before he himself drifted off into a deep slumber.

AN: there is chapter 2! So what do you think of that little Fluffy moment at the end? I am very proud of it. What should Dwight do with that film? What will the twins do to Kurosky to protect Kurt? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews will make help and will make me publish sooner! (It inspire me to write faster!) 3 Kaitlyn


	3. You have some explaining to do

Ethan woke up to a dark room. At first he couldn't remember the previous nights events then it hit him like a bunch of bricks and he felt a fresh wave of anger flood over him. "Evan. Evan. Evan!" Ethan said shaking his brother lightly. "What? I heard you the first time!" Evan said. _He sounds like he's been up for at least half an hour..._ Ethan thought. "How long have you been up?" Ethan asked his brother quietly trying not to wake the sleeping boy between them. "An hour or so." Evan said. "Why are you up?" Ethan asked his brother curiously. "Can't sleep.I can't stop think about this Kurosky guy. I'm so mad at him and I haven't even met him! But I don't have to. All I know is he threatened to kill our Alice for no reason and has obviously hurt him before. Badly." Evan paused taking a deep breath. "And all I can think about is how much I want him to suffer for it! And I hate myself for thing that! But then I thought about what Alice said yesterday about always protecting him and making sure he's happy and I know it's not true because this Kurosky guy is still scaring him! He's scared out of his skin and there is nothing we can do about it!" Evan continued cheeks red with anger and eyes blazing. "I know. That's actually why I'm up too. And I have a plan. In the morning we need to get Alice to tell us what happen in the morning in front of everyone then we make this Kurosky character pay." Ethan said with an evil smile. "Sounds good to me." Evan said matching his brothers wicked grin so they were mirror images of each other again. "Don't worry Alice. We'll take care of it." Evan said closing his eyes and laying his head down on a pillow. "We promise."Ethan said before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The next morning the twins woke up at the same time and a glance around the room told them they were the only ones awake. It was Saturday morning and usually Kurt went home Fridays after class but they all planed on going to the mall then going to The Paint, the local paintball arena in Westerville, then going to Breadstixs for dinner. Luckily Kurt's dad hadn't been to upset he was stay at school on the only days he got to see him and had said that he, Carole and Finn were going to go to the movies and afterwards were going to Finns football game and that was that. The twins both slowly got off the bed pausing when Kurt stirred around and got off the bed fully when Kurt's breathing evened and he stopped moving. The twins then walked over to the couch. "Wes! David! Get up!" Ethan whispered shaking David as his brother poked Wes in on the arm repeatedly. When neither sleeping boy moved Ethan shook David so hard he fell of the couch. "Ouch!" David cried. "Shut up!" Evan said quietly. "Huh?" Reed asked sleepily as he crawled to the end of the bed his too long strawberry blond hair a messy mop of curls framed his face and his too big royal blue designer pajamas swallowing him. "Good morning Doormouse! Now if only we could get these three up." Ethan said motioning to Wes, Blaine, and Dwight. "Um don't you mean four?" Reed said motioning towards Kurt. "No this is for Alice Doormouse. So he can't know about it ok?" Evan said looking at Reed his eyes pleading. "Please Doormouse we'll do any thing! We won't hit you Nerf bullets for the next month and we won't go in your closet for the rest of the semester! Please! For Alice!" Ethan pleaded getting down on his knees and clasped his hands together like he was praying. "Okay. But if this will get us arrested again you can count me out." Reed said sending a glare at the twins referring to the last time they went to Lima mall and got arrested and would have stayed that way too if Reed's famous step brother Clark, who had been visiting Reed during a break in his hit tv show 'Something Damaged', hadn't bailed them out. "Those cops were totally over reacting." Evan said non chalantly he and his brother crossing their arms over their chests. "No they weren't." Blaine shifted in bed so he was looking at the twins giving them a look that seemed to say 'Really your gonna play the innocent card?' ignoring everyone else in the room. "Were so! The twins said stubbornly. "No they weren't!" Reed, David, and Blaine said looking at the twins with irritation. "You guys drinched the entire video game store in blue and gold paint! I mean really? Did you have to use the Windsor colors? You almost got Dean Ramsey and Howard fired! I mean shouldn't you have used Stuart colors instead so Logan, Derek, Julian and Murdoch locked up instead of us! It's just logical!" David said looking at Ethan and Evan like they were idiots. "WINDSOR PRIDE!" the twins hooted high-fiving each other. "Could you please keep it down? Some of use aren't as eager as you to get up early on a Saturday." Wes grumbled from behind his hands. Everyone in the room turned toward the choice shocked that he was awake. "Sorry March Hare but we need you for this to." Evan said he and his brother grabbing Wes' arms. "Noooo!" Wes bellowed pulling his knees to his chest. "Yes!" the twins said together pulling Wes off the couch right on top of David. "Ouch!" David wheezed out from under his best friend who was currently squishing his spleen trying to get back on the couch. "Do you guys want me to be hurt? Because this is the second time today you have done something that ends up causing me pain and we haven't even eaten yet!" David coughed out rubbing his chests as he sat up. "No we don't want you hurt Mad Hatter. But we do want someone hurt. But not yet." Ethan said a look of disgust on his face. "W-what?" Dwight asked shaking. He was against the wall furthest from the twins his spray bottle pressed to his chest aimed at the twins. "I knew there was something wrong with you dopplegangers! The way you act around each other and act like you can talk without actually speaking to each other like you can talk through your minds! I should have exorcised you the moment I walked thought these doors!" Dwight said realizing the fact that he was going to have to kill his two closes friends to fulfill his duties as a hunter of the unholy. "Why?" the twins said together grinning like mad. They absolutely loved it when Dwight called them dopplegangers and loved it even more when someone called to attention that they can talk to each other without talking, there parents had actually taken them to a psychic when they where in middle school because they noticed the way the twins acted around each other and how they would just suddenly bust into laughter together for no reason at all and the physic said it was because of there tight spiritual bond with each other. "YOUR DEMONS!" Dwight cried out. Everyone in the room bust into fits of laughter no longer caring about waking up Kurt. Dwight took this chance and lunged forward spraying both twins in the face, this only caused everyone to laugh harder Dwight just fumbled with the door trying to get it to open forgetting it was locked. "What's so funny?" Kurt asked sleepily as he sat up in bed. "Good morning Alice! We're so happy your up!" the twins chirped together. "What? I thought you said that you needed him to-" Reed was cut off by a pillow that hit him square in the side of the face so hard he fell off the bed. "Ow! Guys! I hurt myself enough I don't need your help!" Reed whined reaching over to the beside table to get the first aid kit out, that all Windsor borders and all teachers had to keep for Reed's sake, and when the drawer didn't open he pulled harder only to have the drawer fly out and hit him in the face. "Ow! Ow! Ow! See! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Reed cried out holding his face. "I'm so sorry Reed!" David said, who had been the original pillow thrower, helping him stand. even when standing straight up Reed was still two heads shorter than everyone else. "I hate you David Sullivan." Reed said swinging his hand out In David's deprecation full force only to hit the dresser when David stepped out of the way. "Sorry!" David said trying to help Reed who just stomped on David's foot. "Ow!" David yelped. "I'm not sorry." Reed said sending David a glare. "Fair enough." David said standing up straight. "Okay! Could you guys all go get dressed so we can go to the mall soon?" Kurt's said pointing towards the door. "Actually Alice can we ask you something?" Evan asked looking at Kurt guiltily. "Sure..." Kurt said looking at the twins with caution. "Could you tell us what happened at your old school?" Ethan asked looking at Kurt apologetically. Suddenly every eye in the room was on Kurt everyone nodding and murmuring their agreements. "I can't." Kurt said closing his eyes tight trying not to cry. "Yes you can Kurt!" Reed said coming up to his best friend. "Fine I was bullied there now drop it!" Kurt yelled opening his eyes and walking over to sit on the couch. "We know that. But to what extent?" David said sitting on the coffee table in front of Kurt. "I can't!" Kurt cried out covering his eyes. "Why not?" Wes asked taking his seat next to David. "Because!" Kurt yelled face streaked with tears."Alice, whatever it is, is seriously scaring you! And we want to be good friends and help you!" Evan said coming over and sitting next to Kurt on the couch and sling a slim long arm over Kurt's shoulder. "But we can't do that if we don't know what happened. So please tell us Alice. We care about you and we don't want you to get hurt!" Ethan said soothingly doing the same thing as his brother. "Okay." Kurt said weakly and grabbed Blaine's hand, who he, Reed, and Dwight had come and sat in the floor in front of the couch while Ethan was talking. "I have always been bullied in school even in Kindergarten, everyone always made fun of the way I dressed and how my voiced sounded. The older I got the worse the bullying got and it got almost unbearable when I entered high school and when I came out everything maximized, the names got worse and they didn't even just stay names everyday when I came to school the jocks would come find me and then throw me in the dumpsters behind the school, and then they would lock me in the supply closet, and in outhouses out by the football field then tip them over, and I was always scared to walk down the hallways because I would get shoved into lockers and get slushies thrown in my face. I couldn't even go to the bathroom at school because I was scared to go in there because there weren't teachers in there to make sure they didn't beat me up not that the teachers ever helped it just was better to have them there in cause it got really bad. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did."

"What is your problem?" Kurt yelled walking up to Kurosky. "Besides you coming in here to peek at my junk?" Kurosky said spitting when he talked. "Oh yeah every straight guys nightmare that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what ham hock? Your not my type!" Kurt yelled eyes blazing. "That right?" Kurosky asked eyeing Kurt. "Yeah I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat to much and are going to bald by the time they're 30." Kurt said. "Don't push me Hummel." Kurosky said shaking a fist in Kurt's face. "You gonna hit me? Do it." Kurt said never taking his eyes off Kurosky. "Don't push me!" Kurosky yelled slamming his locker shut. "Hit me 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" Kurt yelled looking Kurosky right in the eyes. "I said get out of my face!" Kurosky yelled into Kurt's face. "Yor nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt yelled to Kurosky.

"And then he- he um-." Kurt tried to spit the word out but couldn't the memory was terrible and retelling it for the first time in real detail was hurting him. "He what?" Reed asked eyes wide with fear as he heard what his best friend had went through everyday. "He kissed me." Kurt said under his breath just loud enough for everyone to hear. "W-what?" Evan said mouth open. He hoped more then anything that he had not heard him right but judging by the looks on everyone's face he had heard correctly. "He kissed me." Kurt repeated louder tears streaming down his cheeks. "That's it! I'm driving to Lima and beating the crap out of this Kurosky guy! Anyone else coming?" Wes said angrily already standing up and heading to the door Blaine, Ethan, Evan, Dwight and David standing also following soot while Reed sat on the choice next to Kurt and wrapping him in a hug because he himself was shaking. "No!" Kurt screamed. Everyone turned around and looked at Kurt like he was crazy. "Why not? This demon needs to go back where he belongs and leave you alone!" Dwight said flinging his arms around wildly. "You can't! I wasn't suppose to tell anybody after I told Blaine! I haven't even told my dad and Carole and Finn! Please! You don't know what happened after!" Kurt cried out. "Wait! Blaine knew about this?!" David yelled looking at Blaine "Yes." Kurt said not looking anyone in the eyes. "What happened after?" David asked trying to sound calm when really all he wanted to do was go make Kurosky pay for causing his friend so much pain and emotional scaring. "After he found out I told Blaine he said if I ever told anybody or if Blaine ever told anyone he would kill me." Kurt said staring at the floor the memory playing over in his head. "Alice, you need to tell the cops." Ethan, who had been quite the entire time in shock, said softly. "I can't! He'll kill me!" Kurt yelled looking at Ethan. "He can't kill you if he's in jail." Reed said looking at Kurt in concern. "He won't go to jail though! There was no evidence!" Kurt looked at Reed helplessly. "Could you guys just go now let me get dressed then we can leave. I need to leave this room soon." Kurt said looking at them desperately. "Okay we'll be back after we get dressed." Evan said. "Okay." Kurt said. Everyone took one last look at Kurt before leaving the room.

"Guys we can all tell that Kurt is not okay. And me and Evan have a plan to make him better." Ethan said looking around the group once they were out of the room and a distance away from the door so Kurt couldn't hear them. "What?" Dwight asked looking at the two twins. "First off Blaine what is the number of the girl from the New Directions that Alice is good friends with?" Evan asked looking at Blaine.

"Alice we will be right back you stay right here okay?" Ethan said looking at Kurt he, Evan, David, Wes, Blaine, Reed, and Dwight already walking away. "Sure." Kurt said as soon as the words left his mouth the group ran into the crowd and disappeared from Kurt's vision. Just when he was beginning to wonder where they were a pair of nearby speakers began to blare and everyone crowed around the center of the plaza. Kurt walked to the front of the crowd to see Ethan, Evan, Reed, Blaine, Wes, and David were the cause of the commotion.

Oh uh-huh

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

Oooh

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

Ethan and Evan started the song search grabbing one of Kurt's hands and taking turns spinning him. Until the chorus began then they all stood in front of Kurt to sing to him.

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

They all sang looking at Kurt happily all smiling when Kurt smiled like mad.

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'

And you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Then it was Reed's turn to sing so he and Kurt did the goofy dance that best friends do at school dances were you join hands and just twirl around and jump when Reed only tripped once they high fives at the end before Was pushed over to Blaine by Reed who was smiling so wildly you should have thought he was crazy.

Every day I will remind you

Oooh

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine was the one who had was holding him in his arms Kurt blushed a bright red and bite his lip to keep from laughing when Blaine twirled him around and danced with him. Next it was Wes and David's turn and they spun around Kurt stopping when it was their turn to sing.

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

Wes sang nudging Kurt in the shoulder making Kurt giggle when he made a silly face.

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

David sang pulling Kurt's head onto his shoulder and Kurt laughed into his hand.

I'll never let go, never say goodbye

David said pulling Kurt into a hug Kurt was now laughing freely.

You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

Everyone sang the last line all looking at Kurt with caring eyes. As soon as they sang the last line they all tackled Kurt in giant hug. "Guys where's Dwight?" Kurt asked looking around once the hug had ended. "You'll find out right about now." Blaine said pointing towards the wall closest to them and on cue the wall started to show a video and a look behind them showed that there was indeed a projector behind them.

"Hey guys?" Kurt asked "Yes Alice?" the twins said together sleepily. "Thank you." Kurt said voice sincere "For what?" Ethan asked confused. "For making me fell at home. And for helping me through this tonight. And for taking me under your wing when I did nothing to deserve it and when you knew nothing about me. I mean you guys didn't judge me or anything never questioned me on things I did or my actions or plans you just accepted it and went with it no matter how crazy my ideas seemed. And you do all these things to make sure I'm happy and safe I mean every day you cover my room in coffee cups and leave special notes on them and I have never told you this but it makes me smile and makes me laugh and it makes me happy and it makes my day. And I am so happy that I have you guys and Wes and David and Reed and Blaine and Dwight to help me face the world and to have at my side for everything and just to be best friends with. And you guys are the best people I have ever met I mean you al can be so crazy sometimes and you make me want to pull my hair out but you can also be funny and goofy and mushy and your always so honest and carefree and adventurous and sweet and loyal and you guys have the biggest hearts ever and you have the goofiest smiles and I love you guys all so much and no matter what happens I will always remember you and laugh at the memories." Kurt said by the end of his little Hallmark moment they were all in tears. "We love you too Alice!" the twins said together. Then they both enveloped Kurt in a hug.

Everyone's jaws dropped and they all looked at Ethan, Evan, and Kurt who were all looking at one another eyes wide and mouths open wide in embarrassment and confusion as to who took the video, because nobody had know what Dwight was doing during their song. But then everyone noticed that the video wasn't over.

"Hey Boo!" Mercedes voice echoed over the speakers. "So one of those weird dalton boys called me I think he said his name was Dwight? Anyway he said recently you have been having some problems with Kurosky though he wouldn't tell me specifics but I just want you to know that I'm always here if you need some one to talk to." then the video continued to the next part.

"Hi Kurt." Artie's smiling face light up the screen. "I know that your live really sucks sometime, and this is coming from a guy in a wheelchair, but I just want to tell you that it really does get better."

The next face to come up on the screen was Rachel's. "Although you weren't as big of a importance to the New Direction's as me we all still miss you and still love you so we hope you climb this mountain soon."

"Hey Dude!" Sam said his large smile literally almost going ear to ear. "Although I didn't know you for as long as everyone else but you seemed like a really awesome person who just got given a bad life. And I was so luckily to get to know you for the time I did."

"Hey Kurt!" Tina's face lit the screen. "Kurt I know life has never been fair to you before but I think God was just building up the good for now. I mean you have a new family with you at dalton that's double the people that love you now and I doubt that they would let anything happen to you."

"Hey Bro." Finn's goofy smile was the next one on the screen. "I know that I haven't always been a supportive stepbrother but I'm here for you now and I just want you to know that if you need me I'm here to help."

"Hi Kurtie!" Brittany's high pitched voice was partially muffled by a lollipop she was sucking on and the twins instantly perked up when they saw Brittany because she was their favorite talking flower. "So my imaginary pet unicorn said that he was jealous because your my favorite unicorn and you get to go to a special school for unicorns and I won't let him go. But then one of the really creepy unicorns said that your scared and I don't want you to be scared Kurtie so don't be and i'll give you one of these lollipops those twin unicorns sent me!" Brittany said taking out her lollipop and kissing the camera then smiling and waving before popping the lollipop back in her mouth.

"Um hey dude." Puck said awkwardly not looking at the camera. "I know that for a long time I made your life terrible. And I'm really sorry for that. But now that I have really got to know you I know that your a cool dude." then Puck looked at the camera with a serious look on his face. "And I don't know a whole lot about this anti-bullying rule but if any of them Dalton boys give you any problems you tell me ok?" Puck finished with a half smile.

"So Kurt," Santana started looking extremely bored. "I've heard that you have been having problems with Kurosky again." she said blankly no emotion in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well of he keeps giving you problems you just give me a call and I will go all Lima Heights on his sorry self." she said aggressively looking at the screen with dead determination.

"Hello!" Mike said grinning and wavering like crazy and it mad Kurt laugh. "So I don't really have a lot to say and I'm pretty sure you have heard this from all the other guys but if you need me to I will beat someone up if they even look at you wrong." mike said seriously before he and Kurt bust into laughter.

"Ok Kurt I know that you have had a really hard time getting through all this." Quinn said her high pony swing as she talked. "Kurt I don't know why God has put someone as amazing as you through so much trouble. I mean you were one of the most supportive people though out my hole pregnancy mess last year, even though you had feelings for Finn." Quinn said and Kurt blushed to his scalp as all of his Dalton friends turned and held in their laughter when they saw Kurt's stunned embarrassed face. "But for some reason of his he has put you through more than your share of garbage. And I know that he has a reason and will pull through or you in the end."Quinn finished with a perky flash of her smile showing of her perfect dimples.

"Hey Kurt! Long time no see!" Matt laughed and Kurt's jaw dropped. "Noe your probably wondering how I found out. Well one of your friends from your new school apparently called me all the from Lima Ohio to Dallas Texas just to get me to make this video and told me even though you moved schools you are still having problems with Kurosky. And I will tell you this a million times until you believe me that your stronger them and you are you better than this and you will rise above them all. And I believe in you. Oh and don't forget to keep in touch I gave that guy who called me my email and address and cell number."

"Hey sweetie." Carole's smiling face filled the screen even though you could see in her eyes that she wasn't completely happy. "Oh look I have taken you fashion advice." she said showing of a navy half coat over a sliming black shirt matched with with blue tight fitting jeans that really made her look younger. "But back to business I want you to know that if you need to you can come visit."

"Hey kiddo." Burt's voice filled the area of the mall that they were standing in and Kurt smiled from ear to ear. "Ok so here's the deal, I know what happened with Kurosky really scared you and I don't blame you, but me and Carole aren't paying all this money so you can just be scared somewhere else we put you in that school to move on. Kurt over there your safe. He can't get to you there. And it doesn't look like those friends of yours would let him within a 15 mile radius of you." Burt said then chuckled shaking his head remembering the group of boys and how protective of Kurt they were when they came to move his stuff to Dalton. "Oh and about those boys tell that one Blaine is it? To not get any ideas." Burt said half joking and making both Kurt and Blaine blush when all their friends snickered behind their hands. "And I think you will like this next video." Burt said with a wink.

"Hi honey." Kurt's mother's face lit up the screen looking pale, sick and skinny but smiling anyway. Kurt felt his heart catch in his throat and his eyes filled with tears when he cupped a hand over his mouth when he heard her voice and saw her face because it was so familiar and it felt like he was seeing a cousin he hadn't talked to in years. "I know my time here on Earth with you and your father is running out so I decided to make these tapes to help you through thing in your life you'll probably face in life that I wont be here to help you with in person. Honey I want you to know that even though I'm not there I know that you are a good person and I wish I was there there to marvel in all your good choices with you. But not everyone in the world I'd going to be as proud of you as I am and the reason your watching this video is because you met one of those people. Sweetheart I think they are doing this because of one of two reasons. Reason one is your so perfect and they can't stand that they aren't everything that you are so they point out your few flaws to make themselves feel better. Or two they are scared of what you are because it's unknown to them and so they are making you feel bad about yourself so you'll stop being you. And if the latter is the reason baby boy you can't let them change you. I know it is degrading to be special sometimes but remember that there are people who will love you for being jus the way you are." Kurt looked around and saw that he had found his group of people who loved him for being himself and they were all he needed and he wished he could freeze time and stay in this moment felt a tear roll down his cheek when his mom started to talk again. "And honey people who only will love you if you change are not worth you precious time." Elizabeth said with a weak smile. "And Kurt take my word for it when I say it'll get better." then it was over and Kurt wished he could press rewind and see his mother smile again. Just hear her voice one more time. Then Kurt was openly crying and everyone of his friends pulled him into a awkward group hug. "Thanks mom." Kurt whispered. "Hey! What's wrong?" Dwight asked as he walked up to the group and saw Kurt wipe tears from his eyes. As soon as Kurt heard his voice he ran up to Dwight and wrapped him in a tight hug. Dwight stiffened before returning the hug. "Anytime." Dwight said simply patting Kurt on the back.

"So you love us huh?" Reed said smiling as he nudged Kurt as they walked out of Breadstixs. "Oh shut up!" Kurt said giving Reed a look that promised death if he ever mentioned it again. Blaine's hand found it's way to Kurt's as they walked towards the twins car, intertwining their fingers as the walked. "You know what? I think this is been a pretty good day." Kurt said as they all climbed into the car. "Yeah and you love us Kurt." David over exaggerated the word love as he smirked looking at Kurt like he was flattered. Kurt groaned knowing they weren't going to let him life this down before he turned to David and punched him in the arm hard.

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Cory Monteith. I'm soo sorry this chapter is so lat it took lots of planning and then my computer crashed and I lost it all so I had to rewrite it on my iPad then I got the crippling news of Cory's death and was incapable of writing for a couple days. Again I'm sorry this chapter is late but it is also really long. The song I used I this chapter

Count On Me by Bruno Mars. I don't know how Kurt's mom died so I thought that mabey it was cancer that is why there is her video in it.

actually  
actually


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE! MUST READ!

Guys so I realized that chapter 1 will mess up the whole story. Kurt and Blaine AREN'T DATING! I made a mistake and I apoligize. So again Kurt and Blaine aren't dating I forgotthat they didn't get together till 3,2,1 in the real story. Oopps.


End file.
